youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DSPGaming
DarksydePhil is an active member of the "Game Playthroughs" community. He notably plays Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 games, but as of July 27, 2010, he has started playing PC games. Recently, a fan donated a new Nintendo Wii to DarksydePhil which he now uses to make Wii campaign playthroughs. He is known to voice his opinions about games and other subjects. As well as doing playthroughs of games, he is a pro Super Street Fighter II Turbo arcade player. He attends tournaments whenever he can filming and uploading videos from the events. He has 5 channels on Youtube. These channels are DarksydePhilFFXIII for his Final Fantasy XIII playthrough,' RedDeadDSP '''for his Red Dead Redemption playthrough, 'DSPGaming' for all his various game playthroughs, 'THEKINGOFHATEHD' for his channel updates and videos of trips, and 'DarksydePhil' , which originally was his main channel but is now his archive channel, is still being used for uploading his movie reviews and highlights of the year. '''THEKINGOFHATEHD' is also DarksydePhil's YouTube partner channel. On July 22, he went to Nashville, Tennessee to attend the Super Battle Opera qualifiers but ultimately lost in the third tournament Grand Finals to Damdai. DarksydePhil was recently laid off from his former job (which is unknown). He is currently trying to make YouTube his full-time profession. To do this, however, he would need many people to participate on THEKINGOFHATEHD which is his only YouTube partner channel. Upcoming Playthroughs *Splatterhouse (Xbox 360) *Indigo Prophecy *Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare DLC (Xbox 360) *Conduit 2 (PS Move) *GoldenEye 007 (PS Move) *The Flight (PS Move) *Microsoft Kinect Launch Event *Call of Duty: Black Ops (Xbox 360) *Assasin's Creed: Brotherhood (Xbox 360) *Sonic Colors (Wii) *Donkey Kong Country Returns (Wii) *Disney's Epic Mickey Current Playthroughs *Fable 3 (Xbox 360)thumb|right|302px Completed Playthroughs *Sony Move gameplay *Battlefield: Bad Company 2 (Campaign and Online matches) *God of War III playthrough *Heavy Rain, plus the Taxidermist DLC and Alternate Choices gameplay *Resident Evil 5 DLC: Lost In Nightmares and Desperate Escape *MAG *Bioshock 2 *Mass Effect 2 *Mass Effect *Army of 2: 40th Day *Darksiders *Bayonetta *Battlefield 1943 gameplay *MAG multiplayer beta gameplay *Street Fighter 4 online play *Left 4 Dead 2 campaigns *Assassin's Creed 2 *COD: Modern Warfare 2 campaign *Borderlands campaign playthrough *God of War III E3 demo playthrough *Left 4 Dead 2 demo gameplay *Uncharted 2 multiplayer gameplay *Halo 3 ODST Firefight gameplay *Brutal Legend (missing the last video due to WMG copyright claim but all other parts are intact) *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves campaign playthrough *Left 4 Dead: Crash Course gameplay *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Legendary playthrough *Fallout 3 Optional Missions *Halo 3 ODST campaign playthrough *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Challenge Mode gameplay *Marvel vs. Capcom 2 *Brutal Legend Demo gameplay *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 4-player co-op *WET playthrough *Bioshock playthough *Section 8 multiplayer gameplay *Batman: Arkham Asylum playthrough *Wolfenstein campaign playthrough *Castle Crashers 4-player co-op *The Secret of Monkey Island Special Edition *TMNT: Turtles In Time Re-Shelled 4-player co-op *TMNT: Turtles In Time Re-Shelled *Fallout 3: Mothership Zeta DLC *Red Faction: Guerrilla *Prototype *Fallout 3: Point Lookout DLC *Ghostbusters *inFamous *X-Men Origins: Wolverine *Terminator Salvation *Fallout 3 DLC: Broken Steel *Infamous Demo *Wanted: Weapons of Fate *Fallout 3 DLC: The Pitt *Resident Evil 5 Campaign *WATCHMEN: The End is Nigh *F.E.A.R. 2 *Afro Samurai *Resident Evil 5 Demo *Fallout 3 DLC: Operation Anchorage *007: Quantum of Solace *Tomb Raider: Underworld *Prince of Persia *Mirrors Edge *Playstation 3 Home *Gears of War 2 *Fallout 3 *Little Big Planet *Fable 2 *Call of Duty: World at War *Resistance 2 *Far Cry 2 *Super Street Fighter IV *Dead Space *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows *Saints Row 2 *Mercenaries 2 *Left 4 Dead 2 DLC + Multiplayer *Final Fantasy XIII *Alan Wake *Alan Wake: The Signal DLC *Final Fight Double Impact (With John Rambo) *Secret of Monkey Island 2: Le Chucks Revenge Special Edition *Transformers War For Cybertron (Autobots Campaign W/ Howard and John Rambo) *Singularity + Multiplayer *Lost Planet 2 (Co-op w/ John Rambo) *Prince Of Persia: The Forgoten Sands *Red Dead Redemption *Xbox Live Games Room *Megaman 10 *Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign *Kane & Lynch II: Dog Days *Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (WiiWare) + Expansions *Metroid: Other M *Deathsmiles *Shank (Single-player & Multiplayer Co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dead Rising: Case 0 *Limbo *Mass Effect 2: Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions *Halo: Reach *Enslaved *Medal of Honor (Campaign and Online matches) *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 playthrough *Xbox Live Indie Games (Co-op w/ John Rambo) *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - The Video Game playthrough (Co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 playthrough *Time Crisis: Razing Storm Arcade playthrough (Co-op w/ John Rambo) *DeadStorm Pirates (Co-op w/ John Rambo) *The Shoot (Co-op w/ John Rambo) *Fallout: New Vegas *Vanquish *Kirby's Epic Yarn *Comic Jumper *Alan Wake: The Writer DLC *Heavy Rain PS Move Demo *Dead Raising: Case 0 DLC Demo Incompleted Playthroughs As well as all of the playthroughs finished some playthroughs will never be done or finished for various reasons. Those playthroughs are listed below. *Shadow Complex campaign *Killzone 2 campaign *Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena *H.A.W.X. *Fracture *WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2009 (DELETED due to WWE copyright claims) *Skate 2 (QUIT due to sharp learning curve) *GTA 4: The Lost and Damned (CANCELLED due to copyright claim by Take 2 games) *Resident Evil 5 Mercenaries (QUIT on the last mission) *Legends of Wrestlemania (DELETED due to copyright claim by WWE) *Godfather II (CANCELLED at pt47 due to Youtube nudity complaints) *Splinter Cell Conviction (CANCELLED due to a false copyright strike by a person claiming they're Ubisoft) *Deathspank (Co-op w/ John Rambo) Ongoing Series and Specials *DSP's Inbox *The Hateful Truth *DSP Tries It *Smark Guys (With John Rambo) *Poorly Cookin' w/ the King *Week in Preview *Release Day/Unboxing Upcoming Series and Specials *DSP's Halloween Spooktacular 2010 *DSP's Game of the Year Awards 2010 *DSP's Top 10 Worst Gaming Moments Of 2010 The Hateful Truth The Hateful Truth is a series that deals with Phil's likes and dislikes of games he has recently played. He has so far made 12 episodes of the hateful truth but not all of them are gaming related. The theme of recent episodes is Super Mario World: Monstrous Turtles OCRemix Episodes and Ratings *Episode 1: Red Faction Guerilla Special Edition, 7/10 *Episode 2: Batman Arkham Asylum, 8.5/10 *Episode 3: WET, 5/10 *Episode 4: Street Fighter 4, 8/10 *Episode 5: Youtube Beta Channels, 0/10 *Episode 6: Borderlands, 7.5/10 *Episode 7: Halo ODST, 6.5/10 *Episode 8: Bayonetta, 7.75/10 *Episode 9: Darksiders, 7.5/10 *Episode 10: Army of T.W.O: The 40th Day, 2/10 *Episode 11: Alan Wake, 7.5/10 *Episode 12: E3 2010, DSP, 4/10 John Rambo, 2/10 Overall, 6/20 *Episode 13: Spider-Man, 7/10 | Halo: Reach, 7.5/10 | Dead Rising 2, 7.5/10 | NBA Jam, 7/10 | Alan Wake DLC: The Writer, 7.5/10 | Medal of Honor campaign, 8/10, Medal of Honor online play, 5/10, overall, 6.5/10 | Comic Jumper, 7/10 | Kirby's Epic Yarn, 8/10 Style Of Commentary Darksydephil's style of comentary is brought on by the situation. He will comment about resent events in the game. He will speak out loud about the his thoughts on the events and how to solve puzzles. He will often poke fun at the characters and make jokes about them. With online play he will say about the events in the match and comment on how he feels about certain things that have happened. If he is doing duel commentary with his friends (e.g John Rambo ect.) he and his friend will sometimes talk about recent events outside the video game and will both poke fun at the game in general at some times. John Rambo Whenever Phil wants to play a game co-op he will most of the time ask John Rambo to join him. They are both really good friends and will always have fun when playing a video game together. John also plays Super Street Fighter II Turbo at pro and recently won a slot to represent USA at the Super Battle Opera. He had also beaten Phil in the second round of the SBO qualifiers, making it John's first time beating Phil in a tournament. John will be going to Japan on September 9, 2010 for the Super Battle Opera Tournament, which will be held on the 19th of September. External Links Youtube - DSP Classics Youtube - THEKINGOFHATEHD Youtube - DSP Gaming Youtube - DSPStreetFighter Youtube - DSP's Final Fantasy XII Channel Youtube - DSP's Red Dead Redemption Channel Darksydephil's Cafepress Shop Unofficial Darksydephil Website / Blog Youtube - JohnRamboPresents DSP Twitter Page